


Angel Wings and Fallen Snow

by Midnight_Begonia



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Winter, some angst???? idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Begonia/pseuds/Midnight_Begonia
Summary: Yoshiko had feelings for her childhood friend for as long as she could remember. Will her wings remain uselessly at her sides or will they take flight by starting a new relationship?





	Angel Wings and Fallen Snow

Yohane felt as if she had wings on her back, but they didn't allow her to fly above the clouds at all. She tried with all her might to force her wings to soar, but the wind sent her helplessly falling towards the ground. The world was a blur around her while the radiant, blue sky seemed to taunt her useless wings.

Yoshiko opened her eyes after she awoke from her dream and slowly moved her gaze to Hanamaru, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She had feelings for the longest time for her fellow first year, but she only wished to express them. After being lost in her thoughts, she came to a conclusion. She would confess her love to Hanamaru today, and she was determined enough to achieve that goal.

Yoshiko checked the time on her phone, wincing at the sudden bright light, and concluded her plan would work out perfectly. It was early in the morning, so it would be a quite a while until all the others would wake up for practice. They were on a trip for Tokyo for their next performance, so the group had to train vigorously to ensure their chance of winning, which meant extensive practices that lasted the whole morning. She figured that she must not waste time, so she shook the girl next to her in an attempt to wake her up.

“Zura?” Hanamaru responded as she bolted up. She rubbed her eyes and her gaze softened as she saw pink eyes staring back at her.

Yoshiko laughed deeply as she put on her fallen angel persona. “Yohane demands her little demon to walk with her this fateful morning.” She felt her heart race, and hoped to every star in the sky that Hanamaru wouldn't just ignore her and fall back asleep.

To her astonishment, the brown-haired girl nodded her head. “I would love to go, Yoshiko, and it would help the two of us wake up.” She stood up and traced her hand along the window, where the snow was drifting gently outside. “However, we will have to bundle up, zura. It will probably be quite cold.”

Yoshiko nodded and creeped slowly to the door, and luck seemed to be on her side today for once, as she didn't wake anybody up. Silently, Yoshiko and Hanamaru helped each other put on their coats and scarves, and then made their way outside. Thick layers of snow blanketed the nearby areas as thousands of snowflakes descended towards the ground. The busy city was almost silent at this hour, which felt almost surreal. That moment was enough to make the two girls nearly breathless.

“Come on Yoshiko, let’s head over to this bench, zura.” Hanamaru grabbed Yoshiko’s arm, promptly taking her out of her moment.

“It’s Yohane!” She pronounced slowly while she let the shorter girl, who let out a charming laugh, guide her to the bench. There, they wiped the fallen snow off and sat down. Yoshiko decided to settle for gazing at the now quiet city while the girl beside her laid on her own shoulder, a feeling Yoshiko definitely never wanted to forget.

Taking a quick break from looking at the scenery, Yoshiko glanced over at Hanamaru. Of course, her face was buried in that of a book. She wore a pensive expression as she read, and Yoshiko took notice in how she turned the page eagerly, as if she was excited to see what would happen next. She leaned over to try to catch the title of the book her crush was reading, and this caused Hanamaru to stare at her.

“What are you doing, zura?” She asked, while placing a hand to her own face. She couldn't help but notice how the snow settled in such a beautiful way in her hair.

Yoshiko sat up completely straight. “I-I was just wondering what you were reading, my little demon seemed interested in her novel.”

Hanamaru smiled at this, and nodded. “I was just reading this book that Mari recommended. It's about two princesses who lead different lives from very different kingdoms.” Yoshiko tried to follow along as the brown-haired girl described the book she was currently reading. However, she couldn't help thinking to herself the fact that her fellow group member, Mari, recommended a book, as she would never expect that of her.

After Hanamaru finished her passionate summary, Yoshiko cleared her throat. “A certain fallen angel was wondering if she could read along with you.”

“Of course, Yoshiko! I would never expect you to be so interested in a story like this!” Hanamaru clapped her hands together, before returning her focus back to her book. Yoshiko wanted to correct her on her name, but instead decided on focusing to read the words that were in front of her. She never read much besides school assignments, and even those she seldom read. Majority of the time, she just asked Hanamaru what major events in the novel happened, which always earned her quite a scolding. She leaned over Hanamaru's shoulder in order to read, and she couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other at the moment. It would only take one turn of their heads to plant a kiss on each other's lips. She shook this thought from her mind, and began to skim the page. A certain part caught her attention though.

_Etsuko strolled up to Misaki, while her emeralds eyes were gleaming with joy, but also that of sorrow. What if their kingdoms did not approve of their forbidden love?_

_Misaki grinned and touched her lips to the girl's in front of her. “Misaki... I'm so glad to finally see you again.” Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around the fellow princess._

_“What will we ever do if we tell the public, and they shun us forever?” Etsuko pulled away and the star-crossed lovers gazed at each other._

_“Love, I would continue to desire your heart only even if it meant passing on my throne to someone else. I would do absolutely anything to be with you.” Etsuko beamed and planted a kiss onto her collar bone, then proceeded to..._

Hanamaru slammed the book shut promptly before Yoshiko could read anything else. Her cheeks took on a darker tone of pink, so she had to bury her face into her hands to hide it. Yoshiko wondered what to say to make the situation less awkward, but instead, she just decided to go with her gut feeling.

“Zuramaru.” She placed a hand on her back, causing the girl beside her to squeal and sit up. Her features were still bright pink from the novel, and her face flushed even more at the darker-haired girl grabbing her own hands into her's. “I-I...” Yoshiko swallowed as she realized there was no turning back from this point onwards. Hanamaru's patient and understanding gaze gave Yoshiko the courage to continue.

“I love you! You've always supported me from the moment we were young to the moment I decided to join Aqours, and I am eternally grateful. Yohane hopes her little demon would enjoy eternity with her.” Yoshiko confessed. She nervously awaited her fellow first-year's response.

Hanamaru smiled widely. “I love you too, I was just too frightened to say anything. I took refuge in the romance novels Mari recommended while I tried to figure out a way to confess my feelings, zura. I'm so glad...” Hanamaru's words were cut off by a passionate kiss.

Her eyes widened at such a sudden motion, but she slowly shut them and leaned into Yoshiko’s kiss, a kiss she had waited such a long time to feel against her own lips. As they pulled back to catch their breath, tears formed in Hanamaru’s eyes. Yoshiko took notice of this and helped her wipe her tears away.

“I-I’m sorry you have to see me like this, zura. I’m just so happy, so happy that words could not describe how I feel at all…” Yoshiko grinned, but felt her own eyes become wet. Hanamaru gave a smug look, and Yoshiko knew what would come next.

“Yoshiko, I didn’t know a fallen angel would be that moved. You know, instead of declaring yourself a fallen angel, I would classify you as just an angel.” She kissed her cheek with a grin and stared into her eyes.

This wordless exchange managed to mean so much to the two. They felt the world blur around them, and nothing else mattered to them besides each other at this moment. Yoshiko felt a wave of emotion settle inside her, she finally confessed her love to Hanamaru. Sure, it did not go exactly as she wished it would have in her mind, but the girl next to her was all she needed in this life, and maybe even beyond this short life.

The sunrise caused the snow to glisten underneath them, and Hanamaru pointed out this change. “I suppose we should start heading back. This morning was more eventful than I would have ever imagined, zura.” Yoshiko nodded and walked beside her lover. As they held hands, Yoshiko was determined to make their future bright no matter what.

Yohane’s wings were now no longer weights on her back, they served her a purpose. She flew free, and along beside her, was Hanamaru.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this (self-indulgent) fic! I absolutely love this pair, and I decided to try to bring out my own interpretation of them. Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated in my eyes, so feel free to say anything you wish!


End file.
